Salah kaprah
by lio48
Summary: Maaf kalo judulnya nggak pas. abisnya Vee ga tau mau kasih judul apa. This is yaoi! SASUNARU ONLY! Vee pengen buat twoshoot. ada leluconnya sedikit, tapi mungkin garing! Tolong REVIEW MINNA!


**Semua character yang vee pake untuk buat ini fic itu punya dia! *nunjuk om Mashashi Kishimoto* kalo Fic ini? ya jelas punya VEE! hohohoho~**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha — Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Slight : Itachi Uchiha — Kyuubi Namikaze.**

**Genre nya romantis ya? *IYA!***

**Warning**

**Typo(s), OOC, freak, etc.**

**YAOI ONLY!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA!**

* * *

_KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 06:03AM_

Seorang lelaki berumur 14 tahun, berambut blonde jabrik dengan tiga garis halus di pipi serta mata biru sapphire nya berjalan riang di koridor. Dengan tersenyum khas lima jarinya yang membuat semua murid membatin _'imutnya,'_

_BRAAKK—_

"OHAYOU MINNA!" teriak pemuda berambut blonde jabrik yang di ketahui bernama Naruto uzumaki._  
_

Seketika semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas menoleh ke arah pintu sambil berkata "Ohayou Naruto," Err— kecuali satu orang, yah kau tau siapa orang itu bukan? Ya. dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang menjadi ketua kelas.

"Berisik dobe," teriak Sasuke sebal yang membuat seisi kelas tersebut membatin _'hah, sebentar lagi pasti terjadi pertengkaran hebat.'_

"A—APA KAU BILANG TEME?! AKU KAN HANYA MEMBAGI SENYUMAN PAGI KU KEPADA SEMUA MURID!" teriak Naruto cempreng.

Sasuke yang mendapat jawaban yang menurutnya bodoh itu, hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Ya, benar benar sebal. pikirikan saja, bagaimana si pervert ini tidak sebal kalo Naruto membagi senyumnya yang manis itu untuk semua orang. harusnya hanya dia yang boleh melihat senyuman itu. HANYA DIA. *vee kan juga mau liaaat!* *di chidori*

Naruto yang sebal karena Sasuteme ini sudah membuat pagi cerahnya menjadi buram, hanya bisa berjalan lesu ke tempat duduknya.

"Hey Naruto jangan lesu begitu. kau kan sudah tau bagaimana sifat si teme-mu itu," kata Kiba polos.

TWICH

"Kiba. Tolonglah. jangan membuatku makin badmood," ucap Naruto sambil mengacak ngacak rambut bersurai pirangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kiba yang mendengar jawaban teman sebangku nya tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop. Bagaimana tidak? Kiba tidak tau, sebenarnya Naruto itu benar benar bodoh atau bagaimana. Jelas jelas Sasuke selalu mengganggunya karena Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Tunggu— _menyukainya? _Ya. Sasuke memang menyukainya. bahkan dia rela menjadi ketua kelas—yang menurutnya menyebalkan— hanya untuk membuat Naruto kagum akan diri Sasuke. tapi nyata nya? Sia sia.

Kiba yang tak sadar melihat Sasuke yang sedang menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri karena melihat Naruto yang sedang cemberut sontak mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berkata _'Hiee, mengerikan'_ dalam hatinya.

_'dasar pantat ayam sialan. seenak jidatnya membuatku jadi tak bersemangat begini!' 'kenapa sih dia selalu menggangguku,' 'menyebalkaaaannnn!'_ batin Naruto dalam hati. Naruto hanya memonyongkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya *author bayangin. uwaaaa imutnyaaaaaa* *di santet sasuke*

Sesekali Naruto melirik meja Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memelototinya (baca:melihat) dengan mata onyx kelamnya. _'hah, dia sungguh melelahkan'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Naruto melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memasang wajah datarnya, walaupun Naruto tak melihat senyum sekilas Sasuke.

_'akan ku buat kau jadi milikku, do—be. khukhukhukhu' _batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak selang beberapa menit, Kakashi-sensei datang untuk memulai pelajarannya.

"Sasuke, tolong tuliskan halaman X di papan," kata Kakashi sensei.

"Hn,"

**SKIP**

_KELAS IX-2, 03:02PM_

_TENG TENG TENG—_

Bel tanda bahwa pelajaran pada hari ini di Konoha Junior High School telah usai. Semua murid dengan santai memasukkan buku buku ke tas masing masing. Namun tidak untuk sang pemilik mata biru sapphire ini, yah dia tertidur di jam terakhir *makanya jangan deket deket sama Shikamaru, kan jadinya ketularan* *Di golok shikamaru*

"Dobe. bangun," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto.

"Ngghhhh," ucap Naruto tak jelas. DEG. Sasuke yang mendengar suara imut—menurut Sasuke sendiri— membuatnya terkekeh.

"Do—be. fuuuh," kata Sasuke sambil meniup keras telinga Naruto.

"NGGGHHHHHH!," DEG,DEG. Oke. Sasuke masih harus sabar supaya tidak buru buru 'memakannya' sebelum dia benar benar menikahinya. Yah selebihnya setelah menyatakan cintanya.

Sasuke tak ingin momen manis ini—menurut Sasuke sendiri [Lagi]— duduk di samping Naruto, menyibak poni Naruto yang berantakan agar tak menutupi kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup.

_'ugh, kau benar benar manis dobe!' _jerit histeris Sasuke dalam hati— Yah biarkan saja dia narsis dalam hatinya, toh tidak ada yang tau kan?

Sasuke yang tidak tahan, mendekatkan wajahnya. Memperpendek jarak mereka. Sasuke yang bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto yang hangat, yah kira kira 3 cm.

Tiba tiba...

_BRUUUSSSSHHHHH— _darah segar mengalir sukses di hidung mancungnya. Seketika dia menutup hidungnya. lalu berjalan mundur. Merasakan bahwa kaki nya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke mundur. tapi Bodohnya dia *di gebukin fans Sasuke* malah menabrak meja yang membelakanginya.

"Nghh. aku dimana? Lho? kok sudah sepi? Mereka semua kemana?!" teriak histeris Naruto sambil mengucek ucek mata berwarna sapphire nya yang tiba tiba terbagun gegara suara Berisik Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit sambil berusaha bersikap se-normal mungkin. Dia tidak ingin calon pacarnya ini menjadi ilfill gegara ngeliat tingkahnya kan? Iya kan?

"Sa—sasuke," teriak Naruto girang, tanpa basa basi langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn, kau ketiduran dobe. apakah mimpi mu se-nyenyak itu?" cibir Sasuke datar.

"EHEHEHE! itu juga gara gara kau teme. kau sih menyebalkan!" jawab Naruto cemberut sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kelasnya.

"..."

"—"

"DOBE CEPATLAH! KAU MAU TERKUNCI BERDUA DI SEKOLAH INI EH?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak sambil menggoda.

"BA—BAKAA! TENTU SAJA TIDAAAAK! YOSH! AYO KITA PULANG~" ucap Naruto berteriak girang.

Seulas senyuman mampir di bibir seksi Sasuke. Naruto yang melihatnya cengo. _'dia kesurupan apa?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang cengo saat dia tersenyum _'khukhukhu. apakah sebegitu menggodanya senyumku ini dobe?'_ kata Sasuke—tentu saja dengan PD nya.

**SKIP**

"TADAIMA! OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!" kata Naruto jingkrak jingkrak kayak anak kecil yang habis di beliin balon (?)

"NARU-CHAN AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG DENGAN SELAMAT, TTEBANE—" ucap Kushina, Ibu Naruto dengan riang gembala— Ralat, Gembira.

"HIEEEE NARU KAN BISA JAGA DIRI OKAA-SAAAN," teriak Naruto dengan keras tepat di telinga Kushina.

"TENTU SAJA! TTEBANE!" kata Kushina masih dengan nada yang riang gembira.

Apakah kalian mikir, dimana ayah Naruto? Oke, akan vee jelaskan*yay*. Ayah Naruto sedang ngambek di pojok ruangan gara gara Naruto dan Kushina . _'Jelas jelas Naruto mempunyai fisik yang mirip denganku, tetapi kenapa sifatnya sama seperti Ibunya,' _ucap Minato, Ayah Naruto dalam hati sambil ber sweatdrop ria.

"Sebaiknya biarkan Naru ganti baju, kemudian makan Kushina, jangan mengajaknya bergosip dulu. Dia itu lelaki," ucap Minato lembut.

TWICH

"APA KAU BILANG MINATO?! ITU GARA GARA KAU! AKU INGIN PUNYA ANAK PEREMPUAN! AKU INGINNYA PEREMPUAN!" rengek Kushina sambil narik narik baju Minato.

"E—eto okaa-san. Tenang saja! meskipun Naru sudah besar, Naru tetap gadis kecil okaa-san," ucap Naruto—yang sebenarnya gak rela nyebut dirinya sendiri 'gadis kecil'— polos.

"TENTU SAJA—TTEBANEE," ucap Kushina senang.

Naruto men— _death glare_ ayahnya, karena dia terpaksa bilang begitu, agar seluruh konoha tidak hancur akibat ulah Ibunya. Err— kalian tau kan Ibunya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatlah kuat.

Oke. Biarkan keluarga kecil Namikaze yang sedang asyik menikmati hangatnya suasana keluarga yang damai. Sekarang kita ke kediaman uchiha, yang semua orang tau bahwa tidak ada hangat hangatnya! *di gebukin*

Wah, tampaknya disini sedang ada pengusiran kecoa (?) Kemana semua orang? Sepi sekali. Tentu saja sepi. Siapa yang tidak tau UCHIHA? Uchiha mempunyai sifat pendiam, dingin, datar, dan etc *-_-* Sasuke yang baru sampai rumahnya, membuka pintu pelan. Hingga tak terdengar siapa pun,

Namun...

"SASU-CHAN AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG NAAAK," kata Mikoto yang gak kalah girang—seperti Kushina tadi— sambil memeluk anak bungsu-nya ini.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sangat dingin. Sangat. Bahkan angin aja jadi es sekarang *di bunuh*

Mikoto yang kecewa karena pelukannya tidak di balas oleh sasuke hanya mendengus sambil berkata "Kau tidak ada lucu lucunya. Tidak seperti Naruto, anak dari Kushina. Dia sangat lucu, manis, dan—dan... ah pokoknya tak sepertimu Suke! cobalah menjadi sedikit manis. Jangan seperti ayahmu itu yang sudah membuat seluruh Tomatmu ketakutan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja," cicit Mikoto panjang lebar.

WUSSHHH— _'Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku'_ ucap Fugaku dalam hati yang sekarang berada di Suna untuk menjalankan misi. *ngakak*

Kembali ke Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam walau dia mendengar apa yang Ibunya katakan. Ibunya yang masih ber cicit ria sibuk berbicara panjang lebar.

_KLEEK—_

"Tadaima," ucap Itachi lembut.

"WUAA anak Sulung Kaa-san sudah pulang, dan—dan...

—Siapa ini Itachi?" tanya Mikoto bingung. Ya. Itachi memang sudah pulang. Pulang dengan menggandeng seorang lelaki berambut merah, matanya pun merah. _'Cantik'_ batin Mikoto dalam hati.

"Hn. Namanya Kyuubi," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

"Ha—Hallo Baa-chan. A—ano. Kyuubi Namikaze," ucap Kyuu lembut.

"I—ITACHII! INI KEJUTAN YANG SANGAT MEMBUAT KAA-SAN SENANG," ucap Mikoto yang tidak bisa menahan OOC nya. *di gampar*

Itachi yang bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Ibunya pun menaikkan alisnya. Kyuubi? hanya sweatdrop, karena Mikoto memeluknya berdua dengan Itachi—Ya berdua.

"Kaa-san,"

"ADA APA?" tanya Mikoto girang.

"Kyuu—"

"AH TUNGGU SEBENTAR. KUBUATKAN TEH HIJAU YANG SEHAT UNTUK CALON ISTRIMU!" kata Mikoto yang saking girangnya mau meledak saat itu juga.

_TOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG—_

Yak.

DUAK! Satu bogeman Kyuu berhasil mendarat mulus di wajah tampan Itachi. Ya, Itachi tampan. Ha—ha *author di todong pistol sama Itachi*

"JADI IBUMU MENGIRA AKU INI CALON ISTRIMU? SEKALIGU S—UKE-MU?!" ucap Kyuu histeris.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—," jerit Kyuu yang lansung mendapat ciuman dari Itachi, Yah supaya Kyuu diam ._.

Mikoto yang kaget karena jeritan Kyuubi langsung ke ruang tamu, tanpa memperdulikan teh yang baru dia buat, jatuh di lantai.

_TIK TIK TIK— _jam berdetik beraturan.

...

...

...

"ITACHIIIIIIIIII DAN KYUUBIIII AKAN KU NIKAHKAN KALIAN SEGERA. AKU BERJANJI! KALIAN SUNGGUH ROMANTIS," kata Mikoto langsung pisang, Ralat— Pingsan.

"Puaaahhh— KAU TIDAK PERNAH SIKAT GIGI HAH! MULUTMU BAU!" ucap Kyuubi kasar.

"Bagaimana ini!" kata Itachi yang tiba tiba OOC. Panik. Itulah yang dia rasa.

"Tachi?" kyuubi mendekati Itachi yang sedang menjerit jerit histeris.

"KAU HARUS JADI PACARKU KYUUBI! HARUS," jerit Itachi frustasi.

"A—APNGHHHHHHHHHH~!" Yak. Satu lagi ciuman dari Itachi untuk Kyuubi *ngahahaha*

Err— kalian lupa sesuatu? BUKAN! Maksud Vee, Kalian lupa seseorang? Seseorang yang tadi-nya mendapat cicitan Mikoto? Ternyata dia sudah kabur duluan ke kamar pribadinya, saat Itachi dan Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatian Ibunya.

"DIAMLAH," ucap Sasuke menjerit keras.

Itachi sedang sibuk me-rape Kyuu.

"NGGHHHH~"

"Sangat manis Kyuu," ucap Itachi menggoda Kyuu yang membuat wajah Kyuu memerah makin memerah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"CHIDORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" ucap Sasuke dalam kamarnya.

DUAR DUAR DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR—

OKE OKE SEBAIKNYA CEPAT CEPAT VEE SKIP SUPAYA SASUKE GAK NGEHANCURIN KONOHA, KARENA IBUNYA NARUTO GAK JADI MAU NGEHANCURIN KONOHA *Vee histeris* *di gebukin para pembaca*

SKIP SKIP

_Keesokan harinya._

**To: Narudobe**

**From: Sasuke ganteng. Ralat— Sasuteme.**

**Dobe hari ini aku menjemputmu. Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena aku tak tau kenapa.**

Naruto yang membaca Email dari Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop. Lagipula kenapa dia menjemputnya?

_CKIIITT—_

_TOK TOK TOK—_

"Sia— EH? Sasuke? ada apa?" ucap Kushina ramah.

"Mencari do— Naruto," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Masuklah, akan ku panggilkan Naru-chan,"

Dalam hati Sasuke menahan tawa, Naruto yang tampak seperti lelaki tulen, di panggil dengan embel embel —chan? Sasuke hanya ngakak nista di dalam hatinya. 'khukhukhukhu, tapi itu memang cocok untukmu_ 'calon —uke ku,'_

Kushina menarik nafas panjang.

Dan...

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SASUKE MENCARIMUUUUUUU?!," ucap Kushina teriak sampai tetangga yang lagi nimba air di sumur jadi ikutan masuk sumur *vee ngakak nista*

"HA'I," jawab Naruto berteriak tak kalah keras.

BUG

BAK

BRUK.

"ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII," jerit Naruto histeris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir. Nanti bisa bisa pantat seksi Naruto yang belum pernah dia pegang udah rusak. _'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_ tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Naruto berdiri sambil memegang (baca:meremas) pantat Naruto, dan tiba tiba Sasuke kena bogem Naruto.

"Teme! jangan di remas! sakit tau!," ucap Naruto yang bodoh karena gak ngerasa hawa hawa mesum sang uchiha. Poor

"Hn, ayo berangkat." ucap Sasuke datar.

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo minna! Vee balik lagi sama Fic ini *yay*

Maap kalo fic sebelumnya pendek dan alurnya kecepetan, maap juga kalo fic yang ini juga pendek. abisnya vee capek ngetik ( _ _ )

Vee buat fic ini TBC soalnya vee pengen coba buat fic twooshoot. hehe.

Vee juga pengen buat fic ber rate M tapi gimana ya, keliatannya ga enak, vee christian *ga ada yg tanya* vee takut nanti malah di cemooh, bulan puasa, bulan penuh berkah *Iklan di IM3* kok malah buat fic fic beginian. hish serem. Pokoknya suatu saat vee buat deh *padahal ga ada yang tanya [lagi]*

Vee yang notabene author baru lebay ya. maap maap. vee lagi setres ceman ceman! *vee minta di peluk*

maap juga kalo ini ceritanya ngebosenin, ato ga patut di baca, ato juga tanda baca nya salah, Bahasa vee emang buruk *mojok dinding* untuk itu tolong REVIEV PARA SENPAI! BIAR VEE NULIS TERUS! FLAME GAK PAPA TAPI JANGAN PAKE BAHASA KASAR YA MINNA : (

ARIGATOU!

-Vee


End file.
